


Murphy's Law

by WorldOfDemons



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 11:03:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5203418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorldOfDemons/pseuds/WorldOfDemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>According to Murphy’s Law, “anything that can go wrong - will.” And Mr. Murphy especially loved to dick around with the Winchesters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Murphy's Law

You cringed as Dean slammed the car door harder than what was strictly necessary. All together, the hunt went fairly well. Monster dead, family saved, and everyone escaped fairly unharmed – everyone except Dean’s pride. He took the group’s share of misfortune during the trip. First he was assigned the couch, which had one stubborn spring out of place jabbing him in the back the entire trip, then he had forgotten his FBI badge at the bunker leaving him to stay at the motel while you and Sam checked out the crime scene.

 

_Sam rolled his eyes, “Why don’t you have a spare in the car?” He asked. Dean’s head was resting against the steering wheel in frustration. “I don’t know.” He sarcastically grumbled._

 

Then after you finally figured out that it was just a werewolf – albeit a very clever one – Dean was shoved straight into a pond. Sam took care of the werewolf while you fished Dean out of the water. He drove back to the motel soaked and covered in sludge just to find that the water pipe in the motel had busted. He had then made the decision that the 6-hour drive back to the bunker would be worth it and within 10 minutes you were back on the road. Sam laid claim to the back seat and quickly fell asleep and you gently dosed as the dark landscape flew by. You woke to Dean slamming the door outside the bunker. You groaned and stretched as you grabbed your bags from the trunk and followed Dean into the bunker leaving Sam to slowly wake up. You followed Dean’s loud footsteps down the hall to your shared bedroom. You grabbed both your bags and lugged them down to the laundry room. Once you got that started (Sam would just have to wait) you made your way down to the showers. Dean didn’t notice the door opening into the steam filled room, or you quickly stripping down, or even you climbing in with him. He jumped slightly as you ran your hands down his back and wrapped your arms around his waist. He turned in your arms and returned your embrace.

 

“God, it’s been a crappy day.” He muttered against you damp hair. You moved your head up to look at him.

 

“Maybe I can do something about that?” You looked innocent as you dropped down to your knees. You looked up at him from your position, not breaking eye contact as you took his cock into your hand. You slowly began to pump along his length. Making sure he was clean of soap, you wrapped your lips around the head causing Dean to gasp quietly. You took him further into your mouth until he hit the back of your throat causing you to pull back. You heard his head fall back against the shower wall as you sucked hard hallowing out your cheeks.

 

“Shit, Y/N.” He moaned. His hand came down to your hand twisting into your hair lightly. You bobbed your head slightly until he groaned and pulled away, his cock leaving your mouth with a quiet pop. He pulled you up quickly and pushed your back against the wall. His hands scooped under your thighs and he picked you up, your legs wrapping around his waist.

 

“Not going to come in your mouth.” He muttered as his lips captured yours in a heated kiss. He quickly lined himself up with your pussy and pushed in. You couldn’t hold back a moan as he filled you perfectly.

 

“Dean, shit.” you gasped as he started thrusting. Your hands pulled at his wet hair as he quickly pounded into you. His fingers would leave bruises on your thighs from his grip. One of his hands moved to your clit as he tried to bring you closer to coming with him.

 

“Come on, sweetheart.” He moaned into your mouth. His thrusts became erratic as you both came closer. Finally, you both came together. Gasping for breath you were still pinned by him against the wall. You pushed his wet hair back from his forehead and he set you down gently. You moved back into the water’s spray before jumping back.

 

“Shit, that’s cold.” You pulled back and he wrapped his arms around your form and he laughed.

“Don’t worry, babe. I’ll keep you warm.”

 

 


End file.
